


All's Fair in Love and War

by ladyylazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyylazarus/pseuds/ladyylazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No!" Lily cried, truly dismayed. For in the compartment in front of her stood four fifth year boys. And one, with tousled black hair and a mischievous smile, was holding aloft a gleaming gold and scarlet Gryffindor prefect's badge. - OneShot starring Lily and the Marauders</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair in Love and War

_**All's Fair In Love and War** _

Lily, Alice, and Hypatia made their way through the crowded train car, trying to find an empty compartment. Hypatia and Alice were in a lively discussion about the Holy-Head Harpies – the only all-witch quidditch team – who were apparently recruiting new players in the spring. Lily listened with limited enthusiasm about the loss of two of the team's best players.

"They're never going to find a better keeper than Persephone. She just beat Schaber's record! Can you believe it? 1500 blocks! And Myra, no one can touch her. She's hardly missed a goal in three years!" Hypatia went on excitedly. "She's the fastest thing flying…"

Lily lost track of the conversation, wondering whether she should bring all of her belongings to the prefects' compartment or simply show up to receive her orders. She looked at each compartment absentmindedly as they passed, hoping to find one empty. Her bag really was very heavy. She couldn't remember exactly what she had packed that made it so tedious to carry. She looked idly into another compartment and froze.

"And I hear Gwenog fancies she'll be able to replace her. She's so full of herself. I can't believe –  
"No!" Lily cried, truly dismayed. Her friends stopped and looked back at her.  
"What's –  
But Alice's question died in her throat as she realized what Lily was staring at.

In the compartment in front of them stood four fifth year boys. One of them, with tousled black hair and a mischievous smile, was holding aloft a gleaming red and gold Gryffindor prefect's badge.

* * *

"Let me get a look at it again," said James, snickering. "Just to make sure it hasn't vanished."  
Sirius handed it to him. "Careful, it might disintegrate, with you being such a menace to the wizarding community and all." He winked, handing it to him.

"Well you touched it. I think I'll be fine." James held the badge aloft as though it were a sacred relic. "One of our boys: a prefect." He grinned wickedly. "Things are going to be loads easier now that we've got some real power on our side."

Remus reached for it, "James, I don't –

"No!" All four spun to see Lily Evans gawping at them, aghast. Remus hastily grabbed the prefect's badge and went to the compartment door.

"Hi Lily." He smiled, attempting to block the entrance. Things never turned out well for anybody when Lily and James were in close proximity. "Congratulations!" He continued hastily, seeing the same badge pinned to her rucksack. "Knew you'd be made prefect. No one else for it, really."

She stared past him at James, bewildered. "But – he can't be –

Remus was so startled when he realized what she meant he let out a violent snort. Lily glared at him. "No!" He laughed. "Oh no, he's not a prefect. I am!" He grinned, pinning the badge to his shirt.

Visibly relieved, Lily's face adopted a look of only mild distaste as Remus continued to chuckle. "Blimey, no one in their right mind would make James a prefect." He clapped her on the shoulder. James and Sirius looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." She scowled again at James again, and turned to leave. "See you at the feast Remus." When she was halfway to the door James said, rather loudly, "Would it have been that unbearable, working with me? Patrolling empty corridors together, at night," he paused significantly, " all alone – AARGH!"

James was flung into the window and slid into a heap on the compartment floor. Remus caught a flicker of movement as Lily stowed her wand in the pocket of her jumper. He hadn't even seen her draw it.

She knelt beside James. "You had better watch your step, Potter." She hissed, her cheeks faintly pink. "If you put one toe out of line I'll give you a month's worth of detentions sorting flobberworms and gathering venomous tentacula pods for Professor Slughorn. I will also put in a word for you with Mcgonagall and have you suspended from the quidditch team until I deem you sufficiently reformed." She glared at him. "Do you understand me?"

He lifted his head from the floor and smiled winsomely. "You're incredible when you're all fiery. Your eyes just – UGH!" James yelped as a bat-bogey hex hit him squarely between the eyes.

"Don't forget it." Lily growled, and stalked from the compartment, tailed by her friends.

Sirius helped James off the floor and siphoned off the remains of Lily's hex with his wand. "Better luck next time, mate." He sniggered. "But you may want to change your tactics. You're never going get her at this rate."

"Why is it that when the two of us are around each other I always end up getting hexed or put in the hospital wing? Last time it was hives, and before that I had hair growing out of my ears for a week, remember?" He looked indignant, but unsurprised.

"Next time she'll probably spell out 'pompous git' across your face in boils – make the fact a bit more obvious." Sirius snorted, earning him a hard shove.

Remus sighed. "I suppose she thinks it's an improvement." Sirius hooted with mirth. "No, I'm serious," He backtracked. "Well, you know you're very popular with girls–  
"Obviously there's one exception," interrupted Sirius, still chortling.

"I think she finds it easier to deal with you when you look like an idiot than when you're acting normal." Remus concluded.

James raised an eyebrow. "Then I haven't much luck, have I?" He grumbled. "Might as well give up now."

But they all knew he wouldn't be giving up any time soon.

 

 


End file.
